NarutoVictorious
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: School Harem MUSICAL SORTA
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own Naruto or Victorious**

This is sort ofa parody towards Notrious execepct i wanted to make some sex scenes it might be in the next chapter maybe

 **Harem: Tori, Jade, Cat, maybe Trina, Sam, Carly ( if i get that far)**

* * *

Victoria Vega also known as Tori Vega, a pretty well mannered sixteen year old girl was working on her science project was her classmate from Sherwood High School, Ian. The project they were working on was smelling and feeling a mold bush. And while they were going over it, they were soon interrupted by another teenage girl but older she was Katrina Vega aka Trina Vega, Tori's older sister."

"Ahh, I'm so upset!" Trina growled. "You won't believe who I got partnered up with for the Big Showcase."

"Who?" Tori asked, curious to know who it was that made her sister so angry.

"Andrew Harris, a tenth grader." she answered.

"What's the Big Showcase?" Ian asked, never hearing such an event.

"It's a performance they put on every year at Hollywood Arts, they-

"They invite agents, directors, producers, and other super powerful people in show business." Trina said cutting Tori off. "And it's extremely important to me, which is why I'm very upset because the person I have to work with is below my grade level."

"Oh, well that sucks!" Ian said, apathetic not seeing the problem.

"Yes it does, which is way I'm gonna need you to leave."

"What? But me and Tori have a project to complete."

Trina grabbed Ian's arm and walked him out the door then slammed it behind him."

"Trina?" Tori shouted, couldn't believe what her sister just did. "We were working on a project."

"So, you and what's his name can do your project some other time." she said like it was no big deal.

"My project is due tomorrow."

"Well you just forget about your stupid project? Andrew's coming over, and you've got help figure out what we're gonna do in the Big showcase. I definitely wanna sing a song."

"Why me?"

"You don't expect me to come up with everything myself do you?"

Tori didn't answer then the doorbell rang."

"Ugh, that must be him be him now!" Trina said, walking to the door. She opened the door and there was an African American boy with dreadlocks."

"Come in!" Trina said in a rude manner.

"Thanks, I think!" he said, walking inside the house.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew that's Tori." Trina introduced.

"Andre, my names Andre."

"Whatever, we've got work to do!"

"Hey!" Tori waved to Andre.

"Hey, you go go to Hollywood Arts, too?"

"No, I go to Sherwood. I'm not really a performer, just my sister."

"Yup. I was born with all the talent and the looks." she said, praising herself.

Andre nodded his head then his attention was lead to the Vega sister's piano. "Oh, nice piano!" Andre sat down at the piano and played a few keys, surprisingly he was good, very good.

"Oh, my god, you're fantastic!" Tori said, amazed by his musical talent.

"He's okay!" Trina said, clearly not impressed.

Andre give her an unsatisfied look then smelled something bad like it was rotten. He turned to Tori and sniffs her since the smell seem to be coming from her, Andre wonder what that awful stench was then he got his answer."

"It's fish mood!"

"Gross!" was the only thing he could say the moment.

Five days later, Tori had been helping Andre and Trina rehearse a song for the Big Showcase, Andre come up with the song "Make It Shine" and wrote it down for Trina to sing. Tori however felt like the passed five days have been five years of endless torture, having to listen to her sister sing which was horrible beyond words. But the only good thing that did happened to her was she and Andre became fast friends."

Andre was standing outside the Vega house, talking to his grandmother on his cellphone. "Grandma, don't worry nothing bad gonna happen to you. No grandma there's no way you can drown at my school...you're not gonna fall into a toilet either! Look I'll call you later, bye-bye."

As Andre hung up his phone Tori came out carrying two glasses of green punch and offers Andre one.

"So is your grandmother's going to the Big Showcase?" Tori asked, overhearing his rather odd conversation.

"Yeah, it's going to be the first time she's left the house in six years."

"Why?" she asked, wondering how she can be cooped up for so long.

"Cause the woman's afraid of everything." Andre pointed out. "People, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast food."

"So if she saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes what do you suppose would happen to her?"

"The woman would burst into flames!"

Tori laughed a little bit, believing that there's no way that could possibility happen."

"Tori, Andy, come on!" Trina called.

"Oh, well looks like it's back to rehearsal."

"Looks like. And my names Andre, Andre." he shouted.

The two walked inside the living room were Trina waited for them, wearing a blue and white dress with a tiara."

"So, what do you think? It's fabulous, right?" she asked, turning around.

"Do you really need to wear that just to rehearse?"

Yes Tori, I do. A performer needs to feel the part to be the part." Trina said as she tapped Tori's nose.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore."

Trina didn't respond cause she was more focused on her performance. "Okay, we got this comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that I wrote?" sitting in front of the piano.

"No one cares who wrote the song." she said laughing a little. "Now, go!"

Andre started playing the piano in a mid-tempo style."

"PLAY SLOWER!" she shouted.

Taken back by her outburst, Andre decided to what she said, not wanting to get yelled at again and plays a slow tune. Trina starts singing off-key, way off-key."

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna...

Tori didn't know how much of listening to her sister singing she could stand."

"Trina...Trina!"

"What?" she shouts, upset that her younger sister interrupted her.

"I think Andre was right. You should let him play the song in a faster tempo."

"No!" Trina cried. "It has to be power balled, so all the important people can hear my range and vocal clarity."

"But Trina, I think maybe you...

"No, just...Take it from When I Make It Shine." she says to Andre, ignoring Tori and any of her comments.

As Trina sings When I Make It Shine she holds it on a high note, which sounded more like high-pitch shrieking. Tori and Andre thought along the same line, when will she ever stop and thankfully she did."

"Well, how was that?"

Andre looked at Tori and said. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Luck for him she had some in her pocket and pours him handful."

"Thanks!"

Hollywood Arts High School

The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived, Tori had skipped school to see her older sister's performance along with her parents David and Holly Vega. The school auditorium was almost like a standing room, the last person to show up was Andre grandmother, who looked paranoid. Tori who was sitting in front of her noticed her arrival and greets her."

"Hi you're Andre's grandmother, right?"

"I don't know you!" she screamed, ducking to the floor

Tori looked at her and remembered what Andre said about her being scared of everything. But in her and everyone else's point of view thought she was just plain crazy, Tori thought it was best not to bother her and just enjoy the show.

The performances on stage were very impressive Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show, as they were watching the events they heard a strange sound coming from backstage, like someone was in trouble. Tori and her mother looked at each other with concern, a concern that a man pushed his way down the row to reach the Vega family."

"Exchange me, are you Trina's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?" David asked.

"I'm Lane, Lane Alexander the school's guidance counselor. Please come with me, it's about your daughter."

They followed Lane as he lead them backstage. There were a group of students and a nurse stood in a circle, Tori and her parents approached the circle and saw Trina in distress because to her tongue had become so swollen it looked like she could cough on it."

"Trina?" Holly cried.

"What happened?" her father asked concern for his daughter.

"There's something wrong with my tongue." she mumbled.

"Oh, my god, it's huge!" Tori said, staring a her sister's over-sized tongue.

Trina tried to say something but with her tongue so big it was almost impossible to know what she was trying to say."

"Are you the school nurse?" Holly asked the woman.

"Yes, I am! Does anyone know how this may have happened to her?" the nurse asked the students.

"The Chinese herb gargle!" Tori answered.

Trina signaled with a charades gesture,"right on the nose implying her sister guessed correctly."

"Wait, what are you talking about, sweetie?"

" She found some website that shows you how to make this special Chinese herb gargle that's supposed to help you sing better." Tori told her father.

"Well, she must have had an allergic reaction to it."

"Oh, my tongue fills huge!" Trina wailed.

"Will she be okay?"

"Well, her tongue is obviously engorged and it...oh, my god, it's throbbing erratically." The nurse said, feeling Trina's tongue.

"Throbbing erratically?"

"It is throbbing erratically!" Trina said, feeling it pulsing.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to perform today?" Lane asked the nurse.

"No, of course not!"

"Yes, I can!" Trina muttered, determine to do her performance no matter what. "I swear to god I can."

"Stop talking, your tongue could burst!"

That was enough to make Trina whisper in despair, but what she was really upset about was she couldn't perform. All that time she spent rehearing for her big performance only to have it ruined."

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" Holly said, comforting her daughter knowing how much this performance meant to her.

"There's always next year!" David told her.

"I'm gonna take her to my office and massage her tongue."

"Message my tongue?"

As the nurse take Trina away Holly and David followed behind to support their daughter. Then one of the technical director, a really odd looking kid named Sinjin Van Cleef approached Lane."

"What now? Trina was our last act for today, and now she can't preform."

"Oh well, it looks like my grandma came here for nothing!" Andre says with an amount of disappointment in his voice.

"Wait, isn't there anyone else here that knows Trina's part?" Lane asked the students.

"Her sister does!"

"Me sister?" Tori pointed at herself. "No, no, no, no, all I did was help rehearse, I'm not even a student here."

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and takes her to the side. "Tori listen, you know this whole thing inside and out, the song, the choreography. You can do this!"

"No!" shaking her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Andre lied.

The students and Lane cheered for Tori delighted she was taking part in their school event, much to Tori's disapproval."

"No, I didn't say that!"

Lane looked at Tori's outfit and said. "Hold on she can't go on stage dressed like that."

"Excuse me?" sounding offended.

"Go get her something better to wear." he said to one the female students.

"What? No, I'm not going out there!"

"Bring her!"

Andre dragged Tori off despite her fighting and protest as he got her behind a stage wall she managed to escape a runs back out. Andre ran after her and grabs her again, dragging her despite she was holding on to a chair where a drummer was practicing, Andre picked her up and carried her to the backstage area."

"This is kidnapping, let go."

"Set her down!" said Lane.

"Alright!"

Just as Andre puts her down she tried to runaway again but the students prevented her from going anywhere, they had her completely surrounded while a few of them were holding her back."

"Let go of me, my dad is a cop." giving them a warning and surly enough they slightly backed away from her.

"It's almost time for the next act, take her behind the screen and get her dressed, hurry." said a female student.

The girls dragged Tori behind a screen with a three boys including Andre followed behind."

"Just the girls!" Lane said, stopping the guys from seeing Tori undressed.

The wardrobe mistress runs in with a silver sequined mini skirt and pink trimmed sneakers."

"I've got the clothes, where is she?"

"Back there put it on her."

Sinjin runs in holding a wireless microphone and gives it to Lane. "Here, here's her headset."

Lane takes it and holds it over the screen, asking on of the girls to put it on Tori's head. Soon after Tori is dressed everyone gets in their positions for the final act, Tori's mother and father asked Sinjin if they could watch from backstage and he agreed. Lane was forced to get Tori on stage, he pushed her on and she runs back off. Lane catches her and and this time he pushes her far enough for her to be seen by the audience."

Tori stood there frozen with fear and embarrassment as the audience had their eyes on her. She thought about running off stage but it wouldn't do any since Lane and the other students had her blocked off. She then sees Andre, who's sitting at his keyboard. He mouths to her the words, "You can do this."

Tori takes a deep breath and begins to sing

Here I am

Once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only someday could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

Tori mouths to Andre and the other band members to turn up the music

You don't have to be afraid

To be put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Tori started to dance, feeling confident in herself and no longer afraid

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Tori finished singing and everyone in the audience stood out of their seats as they cheered and clapped at her performance. The curtains closed as her sister and parents hugged and congratulated her."

"You were wonderful, sweetie!" Holly said, proud of her daughter.

"Tori, that was fantastic!" David agreed.

"I was great wasn't I?"

"It was okay, I guess." Trina muttered, her tongue still swollen.

"I told you, you could do it, girl." Andre said, hugging Tori.

"Are you really Trina's sister?" Lane asked, founding it hard to believe Tori was talented and Trina wasn't

"What?" she mumbled.

Then a man approached Tori. " Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" introducing her. "And you are?"

"This is Mr. Eikner the schools principle." Lane told her.

"Do you go to school here?"

"No but my sister does." pointing to Trina.

"Well then Tori, how would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Tori didn't respond she was at a lost words while Andre said. "She loved to!"

"Andre?"

"Tori listen, your singing was awesome you're definitely qualified enough to go to school here."

"I don't know, everyone here's crazy talented, what if I'm not good enough."

Everyone started giving out their options while Tori continues to doubt herself. Andre quietly sneaks out of the group and turns the switch the opens the curtains. Everyone stops talking as the audience was staring at them, Andre steps out in plain view and speak to the audience."

"Hey!"

"Hey, Andre!" his grandmother shouts.

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and gently dragged her for the beside him for the audience to see her. "This girl doesn't think she's good enough to go to school here. What do you people think?"

Everyone cheered and applauded, approving she's got what it takes to attend school here. Tori looked at everyone and couldn't help but smile at how much everyone thought she should go for it."

"Well?"

"Okay, I accept!"

Everyone cheered for her again but even louder, Tori hugged Andre while everyone was still cheering."

"Do you really think I'm good for this?" Tori asked.

"Of course I do!" Andre replied.

* * *

Two days have passed since Tori's performance in the Big Showcase and received her attendance to be a student of Hollywood Arts High School. Trina's tongue had swollen down, she had to keep a bag of cold ice on her tongue for a full day. Today was going to be Tori's first day at her new school although she'd accepted the offer she was pretty skeptical about going. Not because she didn't want to leave Sherwood but because she was still unsure rather or not she has what it takes."

"Tori, Tori it's time to get up." Holly called her youngest daughter.

"Okay mom!" Tori said, stretching her arms out then gets out of bed. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear to school, after she got her clothes she headed for the bathroom to take a shower, once she was finished she dried her hair then got dressed and went downstairs where her mother and father were having breakfast. "Mom, dad, morning."

"Morning, sweetie!" David greeted. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I guess, I don't know." she replied.

"What's the matter, honey?" Holly asked.

"I'm not so sure I should even be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Why, I mean you were great in the Big Showcase."

"I know but, I'll be a new student there."

"And?"

"Not everyone's too fond of new kids." Tori pointed out.

"Oh, Tori!" Holly says, as she walks to her daughters side. "Being the new kid isn't such a bad thing."

"Your mother right, I remember when I was the new kid back when I was in the eighth grade, there was this school tradition where everyone would always give the new kid a warm welcome."

"Everyone was really nice to you on your first day?"

"No, they hit me with hot rags, but luckily six months later they left me alone."

"They all started to like you?" Tori guessed.

"Not exactly another new kid came along and everyone including the teachers bullied him and forgot all about me."

"Okay and how does that help?" Tori asked.

"I have no idea!" David replied.

"Uggh!" Tori groaned frustrated. "This sucks, this really sucks."

Trina came downstairs, greeting her parents and sister."

"Hello mom, dad, and Tori."

"Hi Trina!" The Vega parents greeted simultaneously.

"Well come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for school."

"Trina, I think it's best if you drop me off at Sherwood."

"Sherwood? Tori you know you don't go there anymore."

"I know but I prefer it if I were back in Sherwood."

"Aw, Tori are you nervous about going to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Tori, there's nothing to worry about, Hollywood Arts is just like any other school. My first day of Hollywood Arts was awesome cause I'm pretty and talented, hello."

"uh-huh!" Tori nodded her head, unsure how to answer.

"Well grab your things and let's go." Trina said getting impatient.

Tori sighs as picks up her bag pack and walks out the door with Trina right behind her. Tori get into the passenger side of her sister's car since she didn't have her drivers license. It wasn't too long of a drive before they reached Hollywood Arts, the Vega sisters got out of the car and walked inside the school building.

Tori looked around saw a few kids breaking some dance moves, one was on the floor playing a banjo while the other one was drum practicing on a pair of buckets, and all of the lockers were decorated paintings and other art work throughout the hallway ."

Tori couldn't believe how creative this school was designed, sure she was told Hollywood Arts was for kids with talent from her sister Trina when she first auditioned. Her performance in the Big Showcase may have been impressive enough to get her into this school and her friend Andre supported her into coming, but now that she was here she wondered to herself if she'll be accepted here."

"See Tori? It's just a high school." said Trina.

"Uh, this is not just a high school. These kids are all artsy and creative, and talented and I'm just...normal." Tori replied, feeling a bit insecure of herself.

"It's okay." Trina says grabbing a hold of Tori's arm. "There's nothing wrong with being average. "Anyway, you're not alone I've got your back little sister."

Tori smiled feeling a bit better with her older sister helping her. "Okay!"

A female student runs up to Trina."

"Trina, come quick Eric Paulson got his hair straightened."

"Shut up, oh, my god." Trina shouts, excited about the news of the cute seniors new hairstyle. She dashes off along with the other girl, leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway by herself.

"I'm alone!" Tori yells to Trina, but she didn't hear her, or was too busy going on about Eric Paulson's hair.

Tori looks down at the sheet of paper she was holding with the names of teachers and the classes she'll be taking for the semester but she didn't have clue where to go for her first class."

Tori looked around desperately for someone to help her, then she see's a petite girl with bright red hair coming down the stairs and walks passed her. Tori calls out to the red head getting her attention."

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell...

"Oh, my god! You're Tori Vega, right?" the red headed girl said, amazed at seeing her.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"You were so awesome in the Big Showcase."

"Oh, thank you." Tori said, appreciative she liked her performance.

"My name's Cat!" the red-head introduce herself.

"Oh, like the animal!"

"What's that supposed to me!" Cat yells, feeling she had been insulted.

"Nothing, I love cats."

"Me too, they're so cute." she said, then walks off leaving Tori standing with her mouth opened, wandering what just happened.

A boy with dark bushy hair and glasses, carrying a puppet in one hand comes in through the front door, about to pass by an attractive girl ."

"Excuse me!" she called, getting the boys attention.

"Hello there, female? Can I help you?"

"Could you tell me where I can find Mr. Sikowitz's classroom?"

"Okay, if you head due north for about 30 paces and...

"Paces? Man, the girl's not a pirate." said the puppet, getting an odd look from Tori.

"This is none of your business!" the boy yells at the puppet.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door on your right."

"Thank you!" she said, a bit confused getting directions from a puppet and walks away.

"Don't mention it, cupcake." said the puppet.

Tori gives the boy a strange look, but he mouths that he didn't say anything and points to the puppet, Tori just kept on walking. Soon she finds what she thinks is the right room and enters. She puts her bag down on a seat and turns around, and bumps into a tall dark haired boy, who was carrying a cup of coffee that was now spilled over his shirt."

Tori looks embarrassed and flustered, especially since the person she bumped into was a handsome young man. She uses her sweater and starts wiping the coffee off his chest."

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry. I spilled coffee on your shirt, here let me help."

"That's okay, really." he told her, showing no signs of anger towards Tori.

"No, I- this is my fault, just hold still." Tori says, rubbing harder.

"I think you might be making it worst." True to his word the stain on his shirt wasn't coming off, only spreading.

Then a pale girl walks in. She's dressed in gothic clothing, a piercing above her eye and blue streaks in her hair. She looks at Tori and the boy, clearly not the least bit happy at what she was seeing before her eyes."

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you see, I accidently spilled coffee on... Tori began to explain only to be cut off.

"Get away from him!" she demand.

"Relax!" he says, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, attempting to diffuse the situation but it was clear she'd marked Tori as a target.

A bald man without any shoes came bursting into the classroom in a panic."

"OH, MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE IN HALLWAY!" he shouts, causing the students to run around panicking ready to run out the door or through the window. "Kidding, just kidding. I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did, ha."

Tori looks at the strange man wondering who he is and why is he here?"

"All right, now, let's get started. Every take your sits." Sikowitz said, taking off his knapsack and walks on stage.

"He's our teacher?" Tori asked, Andre only nodded in response.

"First, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori Vega." he announced as a few student clapped for Tori. "And I'd to thank Tori for her generous gift of twenty dollars, she gave me this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him twenty dollars?" Andre whispered to Tori .

"I thought he was homeless!" she replied.

"Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us."

"Sikowitz, you already introduced us to Tori" Andre reminded him.

"I know!"

"But then why did you just say we're having a new student?" Tori asked if he was being serious or not.

"Because we are, Ms. Vega

My nephew will be attending Hollywood Arts and he should be arriving here, right about now." After saying that, the window shattered as a figure jumped through it landing inside the classroom, on stage about two feet from Sikowitz after stepping away from the window."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my younger sister's son, Naruto Namikaze." Sikowitz pointed at the figure who was dusting himself off encase he may have a few pieces of glass on him. Naruto was a well attractive teenager, he stood at a height of 6'0, he wore a black opened jacket with a hoodie on the back, black t-shirt with a logo, yellow leather pants, and black combat boots. Blue eyes, long spiky blonde hair which was tied into a manbun "And now that he's here he can clean up the mess he made." Sikowitz said, holding out a broom.

"You're the one who told he to come through the window in the first place. Naruto says, now upset with his uncle.

"I told you to think about it!"

"I did think about it and I told you no, but you kept bugging me to do it all last week. You said I should do it, it'll be a great experience for you, and that you'll learn something from it."

"And you did, you've learned if you should ever break through someones window. You have to always clean up after yourself."

On second thought why don't you go take your seat."

The blonde teenager took a seat next to a female student.

"Hi," Naruto turned and looked at smiling half-Latina girl who got his attention, "I'm Tori." She introduced herself as she waved at him.

Naruto looked down to up at Tori, and couldn't help but be amaze at her beauty. Long flowing shiny blown hair, a beautiful complex face features that rivals other pretty female students', elegant and kind brown eyes he have ever seen, and last but not least a her great body.

'WOW…she's so beautiful.' Naruto dumbly thought before snapping it out of his daze and made his blush disappeared, not letting his pheromones get to him before he smiled nervously at the female classmate next to him"Umm...Hi…I'm Naruto…" Naruto weakly replied.

The blonde was currently having a hard time finding the right words to come out his mouth, even though all he had to do was just say his name. But then again it's not like you see a beautiful girl like Tori every day.

Seeing Naruto like this, Tori was about to say something to calm him down from his nervousness of meeting new people, since she knows what is like to be a new kid in school, until suddenly her redhead friend went over her lap and got close to Naruto's , my names Cat Valentine." She introduced her to the blonde. Naruto takes a look at Cat and couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Her flowing long red hair along with her beautiful face, bright brown eyes, and a great body she had. Most guys would've tried to do something perverted at the site of meeting a pretty girl, but Naruto wasn't like that, he'd never do anything to invade a woman's personal space, no matter how good looking they were.

"Um...um... I-I-I-I...I'm Naruto!" he stuttered, having trouble speaking correctly even though he had to just say his name. But then again it's not everyday he'd see a beautiful girl like Cat, Tori Jade were also very stunning to. While Naruto was checking her out,

Naruto could only blink of this happy girl's optimistic and innocent personality while not realizing his face is still close to the redhead's. Wait…redhead? Naruto noticed something about Cat's hair, the color seem so familiar as though he has seen it somewhere. He leaned back from the redhead girl's face."Say Cat what color's your hair?""Oh, it's Red Velvet Cupcake, my favorite food she said happily.

Tori stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow for the blonde's question while her friend looked at him.

"Do they look something like this…?" Naruto inquired as he dug into his bag and brought out a lunch box before opening and Cat looked at what was inside the blonde's lunch there were many different types of food in the box. Naruto then took out a brown bag that held the Red Velvet Cupcakes that his mother had made for him today. Naruto takes out a napkin and tooks one of the cupcakes and hands it to moment she the delicious treat in her hands, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"YAY!" Cat shouts at the top of her lungs full of joy, which made everyone stare at the two, wondering what Cat was so happy about all of a sudden?"

"Enjoy your cupcake!" Naruto whispered to Cat, not liking the stares he and Cat were getting. The way they were staring at them was as if they've lost their minds or Cat did, which greatly made Naruto all the more upset.

"Thank you!" Cat shouted once again, as she gave Naruto a bear hug, happy about getting a Red Velvet Cupcake. Naruto started to blush so much his face actually turned red, no longer caring that everyone was still staring at them. "Thank you for the Red Velvet Cupcake, you're a really nice person and you're my new friend." she said releasing Naruto as she started munching on her cupcake. Naruto watched as she ate her cupcake then came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Tori blinked at this before she turned and smiled warmly at the blonde teenager.

"That was really sweet, Naruto." Tori commented of approval.

The blonde's blush disappeared before he turned and looked at the brunette with a sheepish grin.

"Aw it was nothing," Naruto happily said while his eyes closed and rubbing back of his head with his hand. He opened his eyes as he then took out another cupcake from the bag before showing it to the beautiful girl next to him, "Here. You can have it too." He offered.

Looking at the cupcake offer before taking it, Tori gratefully stared at Naruto's eyes.

"Gee thanks, Naruto. You're an awesome guy." She complimented with a smile as the said blonde rubbing his back of his head sheepishly again.

The very talented female singer started to munch Naruto's offer food. Almost the moment Tori took a bite out of her cupcake as everything in the classroom went slow motion, Naruto's ears picked up a *whoosh* sound before he turned and saw a flying blue ball aiming towards the brunette's head. With his impressive reflexes, Naruto's left hand raised up instantly and he quickly caught the ball before it could hit Tori's head and made her drop her snack as time in the classroom went back to normal.

"Ms. Valentine and Mr. Namikaze, , are the two of you done chatting?" Sikowitz asked them, not that he was angry, but he was a teacher after all and needed to get on with today's lesson.

"Yes, we are!" Naruto said as Cat happily nodded her head, still enjoying the taste of her cupcake.

"Alright, class today we're going to continue our study in group improv, Tori, I assume you're familiar with Improv?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"No!" Tori replied.

"Improv means acting without a script, which means the actors have to make up their own actions and dialogue as the perform a scene of their own choosing, understand?"

"Well, I-

"Good!" Sikowitz interrupted her. "Jade, you will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors."

Jade gets out of her seat and walks on stage then looks around the room of who she'll like to work with."

"Let's see I pick, Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori."

Tori looks surprised by the mention of her name, but Andre motions for her to go up on stage."

"Now then if the actors are ready, let's give'em a place to start, any suggestions, Robbie?" Sikowitz asks the kid holding a puppet.

"Home!" Robbie suggest.

"Good idea, home."

"Ooh, real creative." the puppet said sarcastically.

"You be quiet!" Robbie says and without warning the puppet back slapped him. "Ow, that hurt!"

"And now we need a situation!" Sikowitz continued with the lesson.

"Big News!" said Andre.

"Andre, nobody wants to see anything that involves big nudes." Sikowitz spoke, while Jade rolls her eyes at her teacher.

"He wasn't taking about someone naked, uncle." Naruto told him as he only sweatdroped.

"News Sikowitz, big news." Andre repeated himself.

"Oh, big news, well that's different." he said, writing the words on the board.

"Say, why don't you go wait in the hall." Jade told Tori in a friendly tone.

"Um, okay!" Tori replied leaving the room.

Sikowitz walks off stage and stands over in the corner. "Alright, and action."

Beck walk on stage.

"Hey, baby, how was work today?"

"Uh, I got fired!"

"Oh

"Again?" Eli started to cry with fake tears.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat whined.

It's okay, I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family. I went to the animal shelter and got us... Jade walks over to where Tori's standing and drags her on stage. "A dog!"

"Uh, yep, that me. I'm the new family dog, woof." she stated nervously.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs."

Sikowitz didn't respond sense he was drinking milk out of a coconut."

"Silkowitz!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. But it's true Tori, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog."

Jade had a smug look on her face as Tori got down on all four and started barking."

"So, I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Jade said, back in character as Cat and Eli stood over Tori and petted her.

"Oh, wow, what a cool dog!" said Eli, rubbing Tori's back

"And she's so pretty too." said Cat.

"Can the dog sleep in our room tonight?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, honey, it can't!" she replied through gritted teeth.

Jade joins in Eli and Cat in stroking Tori's hair. "Uh-oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"EWWWWWW!" Cat and Eli said backing away from Tori.

"Oh, it's okay kids. I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Jade said, as she walks off stage to one of the other students and takes his ice coffee then goes back on stage.

"Maybe you shouldn't... Beck started.

"Jade!" Andre exclaimed trying to stop her.

"Don't tell me she's gonna... Naruto began.

Jade stood over Tori and pours the coffee on her head making her hair all sticky. The liquid was bad enough, but then the ice cubs fall and hit Tori before they dropping to the floor."

"Ah, she did do it!" Naruto groaned covering his face with his palm.

Tori was not only wet but upset as well, she had been humiliated by Jade in front front of her new classmates. Tori slowly gets up still couldn't believe what Jade just did to her."

"What's the prob, dog?" Jade insulted her.

Without so much as a word Tori runs out the room angry and upset. Beck looks upset for what his girlfriend did to Tori, who only smiles back at him like she did nothing wrong. After Tori left the room she ran into the hall and sat on the steps then takes out her cellphone and dials in her mother's numbers then both Naruto and Andre walks up to her."

"Hey, whatcha doing?" They asked with concern.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school!"

"Why?" Andre asked. He felt terrible for what happened so did Naruto as well.

"Cause I don't like having black coffee in my hair!"

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar, everything'll be chill." Andre said to which Naruto only smacked Andre on the head and he just said ohhh man.

Tori finished dialing in her mother's number and brought her phone to her ear. "Hey, mom, I-

Before Tori could even say another word Andre tooks her phone away and puts it in he's pocket."

"Give me back my phone!" Tori demand.

"You're gonna quit this school on your first day just because of one mean girl?"

"No, it's not just her, it's just...I don't fit in here with...all this."

"Come on, this place isn't that different from other schools."

"Oh, yeah like regular schools have improv classes with barefoot teachers, nerds with puppets, bipolar cats, cute boys that come with the window, and mean girls that make you bark like a dog?" Tori points out the specifies.

Robbie came running in the hall along with his puppet!"

"Uh, guys...

"Sikowitz wants you both back in class!" said the puppet.

"He asked me to tell them!" Robbie stated.

"See? This doesn't happen at my old school." Tori told Andre.

"Will you two be cool? Andre says to Robbie and his puppet, wanting them to leave so he could talk to Tori

"Him be cool?" the puppet laughs at Robbie, knowing that there was nothing cool about him.

"You're a demon!" Robbie yells at the puppet as Cat came into the hall.

"You guys, Sikowitz really wants everybody back in class."

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you get one cause nobody would even ask you." the puppet taunted Cat as Tori and Andre stare at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yells, feeling as though she was been insulted. "Tell your puppet your puppet to quit being mean to me."

"Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed. "That's a very offensive term."

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Can the two of you just go back to class, please? Tell Sikowitz we'll be back in class in a minute." Andre reassured .

"You better hurry!" Cat says then leaves.

"Yeah, Sikowitz doesn't like to wait." said the puppet.

"I was gonna say that!" said Robbie.

"Shut up!"

"For once in your life would it kill you to show me an ounce of respect?"

"Probably!"

Andre and Tori watched Robbie leave still arguing with his puppet, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. What he really wanted was to talk to Tori alone and convince her stay, not because of her talent but because she's his friend."

"So, this schools not normal!"

"Really!" Tori said, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Well, guess what you're not either. I've seen what you can do on stage, you're special, you're fantastic. You belong at this school, besides being normal's boring." Andre told before leaving Tori, hoping she'd take what he said to heart. Naruto also noded his head in agreement. "Tori not only are you a talent young woman but you got the looks and drive and funk to be a model to Naruto said bluntly to which Tori blushed at.

Tori was truly touched by what Andre's words, but still she felt like an outsider and her presence wasn't wanted here. She sighs deeply and walks out the door, since her day had already turned out to be terrible she thought it was best if she'd just gone home."

About an hour later in Sikowitz class, Andre realized Tori must left since she hasn't come back to class. Soon the bell rung meaning class was over, Naruto assumed he was supposed to go to his next class until Cat yelled, "LUNCHTIME!" He had a difficult time finding the cafeteria since it was his first day. The blonde found a female teacher an asked where to find the cafeteria, she told him they didn't have one, and lunched was serviced outside.

She give the directions on where to go and in no time he saw students lined up in front of a trunk while others were getting food off campus, seeing a few people leave the school grounds in their cars. After a while the line shortened and there was a foreign man inside."

"Hello, buddy, welcome to lunch. What will you be having?" he asked, with an accent.

"I not sure, I never had to get lunch from a truck before." Naruto replied.

"You are new student, yes?"

"Yeah, so what do you have on the menu?"

"Well, today we have pizza, sushi, and corn dog!"

"I'd like to a a slice of pizza, please."

"That will be 2.50!"

Naruto reached into his pocket and hands him the money. Then he gives Naruto his pizza on a tray. "There you go here's your pizza."

"Thanks, um...

"Festus, my names Festus, buddy." he introduce himself.

"Oh, thanks Festus!"

"You're welcome, buddy."

Naruto walked away from the truck and looks for a table to sit."

"Hey Naruto!" a voice happily called the blonde. Naruto turn to the sound of the voice and saw Cat walking towards him, carrying a tray in her hands, having sushi for lunch. "Are you going to eat by yourself?" she asked, knowing that as the new kid he didn't have any friends at moment, but that shouldn't mean he had to be alone.

"Yeah, figured I was since I'm new and all. Plus I don't really know anyone here."

Cat had a sad expression on her face, feeling bad for the blonde but then smiles getting an idea."

"You can eat lunch with me." Cat happily declared, as she grabbed his hand with her free hand and drags him to her lunch table, were all her friends were waiting for her. It wasn't long before the two of them reached the table with all her friends sitting at one table. "Hey guys!" she greeted her friends, as she took a seat and pulled Naruto down with her, sitting him next her. "This is Naruto. "she introduced Naruto to them.

"Cat we all already know who he is. He's the other new kid, the one that was stupid enough to jump through the window." Jade said, not even pay him any attention then goes back to eating her lunch.

"Jade?" Cat yelled, offended not pleased with how the way Jade was treating her new friend.

"Jade be nice, he's new let's help him feel welcome here." Beck politely told his girlfriend, not wanting another incident with what happened to Tori.

"Whatever!" Jade replied, obviously she didn't seem to care about Naruto.

"I'm sorry about Jade she can be...well mean at times like this." Cat told Naruto.

Naruto could tell that mean wasn't the only word to describe Jade. There were a lot of words to describe her, some awful and dirty words. And Cat didn't seem like the kind of girl that would ever say words that are dirty."

"It's alright Cat, I can tell with what she did to Tori in class." Naruto said, letting Cat know he's okay. Not bothered by what Jade said, which made Cat smile knowing that he wasn't going to let Jade get to him.

"Well, since you already know Jade, let me introduce you to everyone else, that's Beck!" She pointed to the guy sitting next to Jade, who waved at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!" he introduce himself. "And this is Rex." pointing to the puppet he was holding.

"Sup blondie!" the puppet now known as Rex greeted.

"Rex? That's not how you say hello to someone." Robbie scolded the puppet.

"What, he got blonde hair, he's probably been called his whole life."

And just like that the two of them started fighting with each other about how to speak to someone they meet for the first time. The fight between Robbie and Rex made Naruto and everyone else at the table laugh for a bit."

"And that's Andre!" Cat pointed to the last person in the group who nodded.

"So, Naruto what brings you here to Hollywood Arts?" asked Beck.

"Well my uncle saw that i had good talent with my voice so he begged my mom just so i could go here and also i use to be on icarly and not i like to brag or anything but

Well most people said I'm talented for acting, drawing, fighting and dancing," Naruto listed of his skills, "Though I preferred to be actor while I using my other skills for that career. Heck, I can be an extra or be a stunt double for movies, TV shows or commercials when I want to. Doing them not just for the money, but for fun." He stated as everyone in the table except Jade stared at the blonde with mixed reactions of wonder and interest.

YAY! Naruto is super talentman!" Cat squealed happily.

"Dang, dude. No wonder you got in this school." Andre praised.

The blonde turned to the musician and yet again shrugged before grinned.

"Nah, I'm just a teenage boy who is new to this school. Despite having talents, nobody is perfect. For opportunities like attend in this school, you have to work hard to earn it, even you never see it coming." Naruto honestly said.

Few others in the table surprise for the blonde's positive speech while Jade continued eating the food and her boyfriend made a small smile at Naruto.

"Spoken like a true Hollywood Arts student." Beck complimented as the said blonde made a peace sign at the pretty boy.

* * *

That night at the Vega house, after Tori came home school she immediately took a hot shower to get the coffee out of her hair. Her parents asked how her first day had been, she lied and said it was great. Tori was now sitting on the couch watching her performance in the Big Showcase on her laptop, as she watched the video she wondered to herself why she even thought of going to Hollywood Arts in the first place. The only other person besides everyone in Sikowitz's class that knew what happened today was Trina when she asked why she hasn't seen her around school."

Trina came down stairs to see how her younger sister was doing at the moment and sits beside her."

"You know you're actually not terrible." Trina said, which made Tori laugh a little. "Are you serious gonna quit Hollywood Arts?"

"Well, what do you suppose I do?" she asked, not sure if Trina was the right person to ask for advice.

"You should go back!"

'Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll be forever known as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day." she said, trying to protect her image and reputation. "And I think you were really good in the Big Showcase."

"Thanks, Trina!" Tori said smiling.

"But I would've been amazing!" stated the last part in a musical tune before going back upstairs.

Tori shook her head unsure rather or not she should go back, knowing full well she'll have to deal with Jade if she did. If Jade could humiliate her in class then she could probably do a lot worse."

Hours into the night Tori was sleeping soundly in her room then woke up by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She got out of bed and walks to her dresser to check who would be sending her a text message at this hour . The message she received said, "Come outside your house I need to talk to you. At first Tori believed someone texted her by mistake or it was just some kind of joke, however she broken out of her thoughts by the sound of something banging against her window."

Tori looks out her window to see who was out there, but there was no one in site. The brunette knew she wasn't imagining that sound and decided to see who it was, she put on her slippers and quietly walks downstairs, making sure not to wake up her parents and Trina. Once she was downstairs she want out the first door."

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tori called, feeling she should go back in before something bad happens.

"I'm over here, Tori!" a voice called for her.

Tori turns to see the stranger, it turned out to be the last person she expected to see, Naruto Namikaze."

"Hello, nice night, huh?" Naruto asked her, coming from the side of her house.

"Say, I know you, you're Sikowitz's nephew Naruto, right?" she asked, now knowing who it was that sent her the text message.

"The one and only. This is a great place you have here by the way." he said.

"Thanks, but why are you here? It's 3:00 am." she told the blonde, figuring Naruto must have had a reason for being here.

"After what happened in class, I thought I come by to see how you were holding up." he answered.

"You were there, you saw what happened."

"I know she's pretty mean and stuck up."

"It doesn't matter I'm never going back there again!" Tori stated.

"So that's it, just like that you're quitting?"

"Yes, Jade made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcomed there."

"If you believe that then you're a fool." Naruto stated, which made Tori gasped at his response. "Running away from your problems never solves anything. And if you run away from this now, I guarantee you'll be running away from everything in life and that'll make you nothing but a coward."

Tori can't even think of thing to say after hearing a statement like that."

Naruto turns away from Tori looking over his shoulder. "I can't force you go back to Hollywood Arts, rather you want to go back or not is up to you and you alone."

"But what about Jade?" she asked, intimidated by her

"That's easy, you gonna stand up to her! You know the old saying, what goes around comes around." the blonde told her and leaves but not before saying. "By the way I loved your performance in the Big Showcase."

Tori stood there deep in thought, thinking about what Naruto said. And it was true she was running from her problem and it wasn't helping at all. Tori went back into the house to think things through."

The next day in Sikowitz's class the students minus Tori were waiting for Sikowitz to come in but for some reason he was late. A few of the students wondered if he would even show up today. Sikowitz came into room, but through the window the one Naruto broke yesterday."

"Good morning, young performers." Sikowtiz greeted his students.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because being a good performer is about making interesting choices." he explained.

"That's not what you told me when you were nagging me to come though the window last week."Naruto said, sitting next to Cat.

"That was just for the exercises!"

"I still think it was stupid of you to come through the window in the first place." Jade told him, sitting across from Beck.

Tori walks into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looks at her. While everyone was surprised she'd come back, except for Jade who didn't look the least bit happy."

"Tori, you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?" Sikowitz asked.

"No!"

"Well, think about!"

The room became filled with the sound of someone clapping, it was Naruto. The students and Sikowtiz looked at him and wondered why he was even clapping."

"Welcome back Tori!" Naruto said with a grin. "The fact that you've return means you've taken my advice, I'm flattered."

"Advice? Mine explaining Tori?" Sikowitz asked, wanting to know what his nephew was talking about.

"Naruto came over to my house round 3:00 am." Tori answered.

Everyone just stared at Naruto, but he payed them no attention."

"What were you doing at her house anyway?" Jade asked, curious as to why he'd be at someones else's house at so early in the morning.

"None of your damn business, that's what." Naruto snapped. "So just be quiet or better yet why don't you do me a big favor and shut the hell up. I don't wanna hear anything from your mouth for the rest of the day, you got that you psycho bitch."

Jade was taken back by what he said while the other students were laughing their heads off some of them fall out of their seats, even Sikowitz was laughing. That was first time anyone has ever stood up to Jade. Beck didn't really seem angry at Naruto for what he'd said to his girlfriend, but he was giggling." But unseen by Beck his girlfriend was licking her lips when she was told to be quiet by the blond head.

Ha, blondie told you off and called you a female dog." Rex laughed, liking Naruto even more.

"Okay, that's enough laughing for one day."Sikowitz told them, getting control of the class as there laughter died down. Jade glared angrily at Naruto not liking being sassed. "Now it's time for today's lesson, Alphabetical Improv, what is alphabetical you ask? It's when you give a letter in order starting from which ever letter you'd like, now who would like to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori stated receiving a glared from Jade.

"Alright then Tori choose your actors." he said as Tori walks on stage.

"Okay, I'll have Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade."

Jade gave her an "Are talking you to me" look."

"Yeah, you get up here." Tori surprisely guessed what she was thinking.

The goth get out her seat and walks on stage with the others, but not before kissing Beck on the lips."

"Jade, we're in class, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz told her, eager to teach his students.

"Oh, I will!" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter you're out. Robbie give us a letter to start with."

"P!" Rex stated.

"I was gonna say P." Robbie scolded Rex.

"Now then, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P, Tori start us off."

"Please go take a shower, you really smell." she said directly to Jade's face.

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Beck said, coming in between Tori and Jade.

"Totally!" said Cat, agreeing with Beck.

"Wrong, Cat your letter had to begin with an S." Sikowitz said.

"Aw!" Cat groaned as she want to her seat, disappointed that she was cast out so soon. Naruto placed a gently hand on her shoulder getting her a friendly smile. Cat looks at him and smiles back.

"All right, Andre your letter is S."

"Something just bit my toe!"

"That turtle bit his toe."

"Unbelievable that you're even here."

"Very immature of you to say that." Beck said to Jade.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori stated.

"You should shut up!" Jade scowled, hoping Tori's reaction would cause her to say the wrong letter.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck said to Andre.

"Thanks!" Andre responded then realizing what he said.

"Wrong, Andre your line had to start with the letter A." said Sikowitz. "Sit down!"

" Aw man, and I just got my toe bone fixed." he said, taking a seat.

"Tori, you have the letter A."

"Aliens are the only people who can fix toes by finger zapping." she said, pretending to look scary.

"By the way!" Jade blows Tori a raspberry.

"Correct, I am an alien!"

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz exclaimed, liking their performance.

Tori gasped. "Don't hurt me, please."

"Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, cause I can't breathe your earth air." Beck said, falls to the floor pretending to faint.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going the next letter's H." said Sikowitz.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested.

"I think you should!"

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

The class laughed at Tori's comeback, now it was the second time Jade had been sassed. And it made Jade all the more angrier."

"No one talks to me like that." Jade warned Tori.

"Obviously, Naruto just did and he's right you really do need to shut up."

"Please run in front of a bus."

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was!"

"Thanks!"

"Up your nose I can see a lot of boogers."

"Very cleaver!"

"Wish you thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Jade exclaimed.

"Your figure smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten."

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz stated.

"As if I care what you think!" said Tori.

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take what you dish out?" Tori taunted.

"Don't push me, girl."

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants!" Jade shouted but then realized she said the wrong alphabet. "No, wait...

"Sorry, Jade!" said Sikowitz. "The next letter was F, sit down."

"But...

"You heard my uncle, your ass is out." Naruto smirked.

"Don't tell me what to do." she yelled at the blonde then stomps back to her seat, but not before glaring at Tori and then sitting next to Naruto.

"Hey, look the alien's moving." Andre said as Beck lift his head up.

"Keep the scene going, with the letter G." Sikowitz told Tori.

"Get up, alien." Tori helped Beck stand up.

"Head...feels dizzy."

Tori looked over at Jade figured this was the perfect opportunity to get back at Jade. " I know what'll make you feel better."

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me!" Jade glared at her like "You wouldn't dare"

"Little weird. Let's do it!"

Tori wraps her arms around Beck's neck as his lips touched her's. The class cheered and clapped at the scene, as for Jade her mouth was hanging wide open, seeing her boyfriend kissing Tori made her blood boil. Soon their kiss ended and everyone was still clapping except Jade who looked about ready to kill someone."

"Man, I love this school!" she said with a grin.

An hour later the bell rung and the students gathered their belongings and walked out the door. Naruto was about to leave, but Tori stopped him."

"Naruto wait!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. You know for convincing me to stay here and all."

"Don't mention it, besides it's never easy being the new kid. But with friends by your side it gets easier. Come on we better get to our next class before we're late." Naruto commented.

Tori nodded as two of them walked out the room and into the hall but before anything she decided to give Naruto a kiss on the check but it turned to a full makeout session with that both Naruto and Tori blush and went their separate ways to their class.

* * *

End from there i dont know if im going to contiunr or not just wanted to upload this story

Harem


	2. Sleeping with a Vega

SIX weeks have passed since Naruto and Tori transferred to Hollywood Arts. Tori didn't like her transfer because of how her first day turned out thanks to Jade, Naruto however enjoyed his transfer very much. Hollywood Arts was great school filled with surprises everywhere you looked and it made Naruto wished he'd changed schools a lot sooner, not only that but the people there seemed nice.

But the best part was the group of friends he made during the past week. Tori was a pleasant mature girl that got along with everyone, she and Naruto became extremely fast friends after their second day of school.

Andre was friendly guy that everyone liked, he was also a very talented with singing and would someday be a famous musician. Robbie was good person, but when it came to Rex he was hard to figure out. Robbie the quiet, awkward, nerd, while his alter ego Rex was cool. The two of them were difficult to deal with especially when anyone called Rex a puppet.

Jade was an inconsiderate girl, but was nice in some degrees. She wasn't the kind of person that would talk or be seen with anyone who she didn't see as a friend, still angered towards Naruto for sassing her in front of the entire class more importantly Beck.

Despite that she admired his bad ass attitude and she and him hang at times nothing serious but Jade did have respect for the blond.

Aside from his friends what he really enjoyed was how he fitted in pretty well much better than he did at his old school, which made him like Hollywood Arts even more then he already did. Hollywood Arts had many traditions, like for instance all the students were to have their lockers decorated from the inside and outside anyway of their own choosing.

Naruto couldn't figured out how he was gonna design his locker at first, but after a while he figured how he was going to have his locker changed. But wanted it to be kept a secret from his friends for the time being."

Naruto had just walked into the school and the blonde sees Cat standing in front of the soda machine while going through her book bag.

From what Naruto could tell Cat was looking for some money, but was having trouble finding it or she left it at home by mistake. It was quite a common thing that most people would forget bring their most important item with them rather if they're going to school or work."

The blonde walked up to Cat and says. "Hi, Cat!"

Cat turns around to see who it was, and when she saw it was Naruto it put a smile on her face at the site of him."

"Oh, hi Naruto!"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to bring some money with me." Cat replied.

"Aw, that's too bad!" Naruto said, before reaching into his pocket taking out his wallet and gets out a dollar bill. He then goes to the machine and buys a soda. "Here you are, one soda for the pretty lady."

"Thanks, but you didn't have do that for me."

"It's alright, I don't really mind!"

Cat stares at Naruto and smiles then became lost in the blondes eyes. Naruto saw Cat's smiles and smiles back at her. The two of them stood there like a couple of statues, but that soon came to an end as they someone call them."

"Hey, Cat, Naruto!"

The two turned around to see Tori

"Hi, Tori!" Cat greeted another one of her friend.

"Sup!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey, Naruto can I ask you a favor?" Tori asked the blonde

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked, feeling it was important.

"You see, I'm having trouble in my History class and if you're not too busy I was wonder if you could help me out with my homework?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." she said.

"No problem, I'll be over your place around 4:00 PM ."

"Great, I'll see you then!" Tori told him walking off to class.

Naruto turns back to Cat who now looked upset. "Cat what's wrong?"

"Um, you still have my soda in your hands!"

What the red head said was true, Naruto had the soda he'd bought for Cat was still in his grip."

"Oh, sorry! Here you go." he said, handing the drink over to Cat.

"Thanks!" she said, then takes a sip of her drink.

Hours later, lunchtime

It was becoming a normal procedure for Naruto. Every school day, after coming from Social Studies class he'd meet Cat by her locker then they'd walk to lunch together. It was just becoming a normal procedure for the both of them, and neither one of them were complaining about it. The two of them really enjoyed each others company, so it was no big deal for them.

Since Cat didn't have any money she couldn't get anything to eat, but Naruto was willing to buy her lunch. Cat felt sad Naruto had to waste his money because of her but Naruto told her it was alright."

Naruto and Cat made there way to the usual table where Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Rex sat."

"Sup my fellow table mates!" Naruto joked, sitting down.

"Table mates?" Robbie asked, curious where the blonde got that from.

"So, Tori told me you where going to her house." Beck said to Naruto, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah she asked me to help her with her history homework, and I agreed."

"You might want to reconsider!" Andre warned his friend.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with going to Tori's house."

"Oh, yes there is!" Jade told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And what's that?" he asked, knowing how Jade didn't seem to like Tori. However Andre and Tori were friends and he cared about her, meaning there had to be a reason why he didn't want him at the Vega household.

"Trina!" Beck answered.

"Trina?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's name. "Who's Trina?"

"Trina Vega, she's Tori's older sister." Andre informed him.

"Wow, I didn't even know Tori had a sister!" Naruto said truthfully.

"Will she does!" Cat climed.

"Don't forget she's also conceited and untalented!" Rex added.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"She's, well not someone you'd wanna hangout with." Robbie explained the best way he could.

"It's probably best that you and Trina never meet." Back.

"Trust me, you really don't." Andre added his two cents.

"You guys make it sound like she's the worst person in the world.

"That's cause she is!" Jade replied. "Seriously, Trina's nothing but a talentless wannabe. And that's not all, last year she even tried to break me and Beck up dozens of times."

"Wow!" was the only thing Naruto could say at the moment. Judging from the way Jade talked about Trina, the tone in her voice was nothing but pure anger and resentment. "Is that it or is there more I need to know about Trina?"

"There is!"

"And that would be?"

"No one likes her!" she stated, while the others remained quiet.

"Well, I appreciate the warnings you guys have given me, but I promised Tori I'd help her. I'll catch you guys later and im not the type to Judge i'm sure she's just misunderstood is all.." Naruto said, before leaving the table.

"There goes one doomed blondie!" Rex joked, causing Cat to gasp in horror as she was never going to see Naruto again.

Hours later at the Vega residents

Again, I just want to thank you for helping me out." Tori says, writing down the answers from her history book and on to her worksheet.

"No prob, I'm always happy to help a friend." Naruto replied, grinning. "Whaddya say we take a break for now?"

"Yeah, why not, would you like a soda?" Tori asked.

"Sure, but I'm gonna go outside for a while."

"What for?" Tori asked.

"To do some push ups!" Naruto answered, getting up and walks out the back door.

Tori walked over to the refrigerator and takes out two pair of soda cans, then the front door opened and walks in a rather angry Trina."

"Oh, Trina hey I thought you were to staying after school for dance rehearsal."

"Well, I was but for some strange reason they said it was canceled, because the dance teacher came down with an awful case of dancing fever. Trina answered. "Can you believe that, I'm in the same class with someone who can't even dance."

"Yeah, that's terrible!" Tori replied, pretending to be surprised.

Trina walks towards the kitchen area and she spots two sodas in her sister's hand, and takes one of them. "Gimme that, I'm thirsty!"

"Trina?" Tori shouts.

"What?" she asked.

"That was mine!"

"You've got another one!" Trina stated the obvious.

"No, that one was mine and this one's for my friend." Tori said, shaking her hand with the soda in it.

"So, how is that my problem?" Trina asked, then opens up the soda can and drinks from it.

"You know Trina sometimes you can be so...

Tori was cut off by Naruto coming back into the house only without his shirt on, Tori and Trina were surprised by what they were seeing. Naruto had very muscular figure with rock hard biceps and six pack abs. Tori dropped the soda she was holding on the floor at the site of the blonde, when she first meet Naruto in Sikowitz's class she thought he was cute, but now she was thinking he was more than just cute."

Trina had her mouth hanging wide opened like she was about to drool as she was checking Naruto out. Not only did he have a good-looking face, but a sexy body as well. And while she continued to stare at him she imagined herself and Naruto walking down the aisle as newlyweds."

"Are the two of you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, we're good!" Tori nervously chuckled and blushed at the same time.

"Alright! By the way who's she?" the blonde asked, pointing at Trina.

"This is Trina, she's my older sister." Tori told him.

Naruto looked at Tori and then at Trina. In the deepest part of his mind he wondered how two of them could possibly be sisters. Not that he thought Trina was ugly or anything just different for Tori, for instance she looked a little chubby and slightly shorter than her sister but she was gorgeous ."

The older Vega sister grabbed her younger sister by her arm and dragged her out the front door, leaving Naruto baffled at what just happened. Once they were outside Trina let go of Tori."

"Trina, what was that for?" Tori shouts.

"Who was that hottie in there?" Trina asked, ignoring what her sister said.

"That's Naruto, he's a friend of mine."

"Naruto? So that his name. He's got good looks and a sexy body to go along with it."

"I guess he does!" Tori said unsure how to respond even after seeing him shirtless.

"Tell me, what school does he go to and where does he live?"

"He goes to Hollywood Arts the same as you and me. And as for where he lives I don't know, sense he's never told me." Tori stated.

Trina felt down because she didn't know the location of her blonde admirer's house. But on the bright side she was happy to know he was in the same school as her, meaning she could see Naruto every five days a week."

"Yes, I've caught me a blonde hunk!" Trina said, excited by her luck of fate.

The older Vega sister walked back into the house with Tori following behind and approached Naruto who now had his shirt back on. "Hi, cutie, I'm Trina Vega!"

"I know, your sister just told me your name."

"Did she?" Trina asked him, because she was too busy staring at the blonde's muscles she didn't hear Tori give out her name.

"Yeah she did!" Naruto calmly replied.

"Well, Tori tells me your name's Naruto and that you also go to Hollywood Arts."

"Yes, that's true!"

"When did you start? Cause I don't recall seeing any hot blondes as cute as you around." Trina said, placing her hand on his muscles and rubs them.

"My first day was about three weeks ago." he answered, beginning to feel uneasy around Trina.

"So do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?" Trina asked, getting up in his face.

Before Naruto could say anything Tori came in between the two of them and said. "Okay, Trina I think you've said enough. But now Naruto has to help me finish up my homework."

"No, it's your homework you do it yourself." Trina snapped at her sister then turns to Naruto. "Say Naruto would you like to take a look in my room?"

"Well I...

"Great!" Trina cut him off then grab Naruto's arm as she dragged him upstairs leaving Tori confused at what just happened. Naruto soon found himself in the older Vega sisters room and felt a bit creeped out cause there dozens of pictures of herself posted everywhere on the walls even the pillows, bed sheets, and covers had her face on it. "So what do you think it's amazing, right?"

"Well let's just say it's too hard for words!" Naruto said, looking around and was thinking Trina loved herself way too much.

"Well that's awful sweet of you, now I'd like you to wait right here I'll be back soon." she said, winking at the blonde then leaves the room.

Naruto sat on Trina's bed and quietly wait for her to return, but something in his mind was telling him to get out while he still could. About ten minutes later Trina came back, but now she was wearing a pink bathrobe."

"I'm back, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Uh, why are you wearing that robe?" he asked.

"No reason in particular!" Trina said, walking forward until she was in front of him. "By the way I never got your answer, on rather you had a girlfriend."

"No, I'm not in a relationship right now!"

"Well that's about to change, hot stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked the older Vega sister unsure what she meant by that statement.

What happened next caught Naruto by completely surprise. Trina untied her robe and opened it all the way, exposing her naked body to the blonde. Naruto looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head."

"What do you think?" Trina asked, removing the robe now showing her fully nude body.

Naruto didn't say a word cause he had his eyes glued on Trina's large breasts like he was in a trance. Her breasts moved closer to Naruto, so close that he could look directly at them. "My boobs are nice, aren't they?

Trina pushed Naruto down on her bed and before he could try to get up Trina jumped on top of him, preventing the blonde from moving. And to make sure he couldn't get up she held both his hands above his head. "Isn't it obvious? We're going about to have sex."

"What?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs ahhh what the hell why not.

" wait what your actually going to do that with me Trina said surprised not sure if she should be turned on or scared. Naruto just looked at her like she wasn't crazy " like your a pretty girl trina so i wouldnt mind and im sure if i do this with you know you won't bother with me later deal he asked her.

"Um yeah sure i guess but if you come to my place it has to be when you first see me you got it she said sounding very happy.

* * *

Lemon warning

Without warning Trina rips his shirt and pants off in one swoop she see's his 8 hardened member and licks her lips in lust, she looks at naruto with a lusty grin and strokes him slowly. naruto groans in pleasure Trina see's this and can't help but grin seductively" Do you like this naruto" Trina asks with a saucy smile, naruto moans as she strokes him faster but suddenly he feels his breath hitch in his throat and see's Trina wet mouth engulf his member all the way down to the hip. Naruto growls at this and grabs her by the hair and face fucks her.

Trina put her foot on his cock and rubbed it as they started making out and what naruto didnt know was that Trina was quite flexible.

"Mmmh my god Trina your mouth feels so good." Naruto moans, as continues to suck him down her throat,she starts to bob her head up and down as she fingers her pussy relentlessly as she is feeling so much pleasure, it is driving her mad she hums making him moan louder.

Naruto feels his cock twitch violently he groans out between moans" Trina i'm about to cum let me pull out ." he cries out in warning, but Trina takes him out of her mouth and licks him up and down on the underside.

"No naruto-sama i want to taste your esscence release it in my mouth." She says as Trina takes him back down her throat, licking her tounge all around his cock while sucking him harder than before.

Naruto yells as he cums" Trina I'M CUMMING!." Said naruto, as his cum shoots out like a hydrant making Trina's eyes widen, but she swalows it down in gallons as it makes her stomach bulge a bit she licks the cum off her lips.

Naruto felt a little tired. but not much, considering he was an uber-powerful demon prince. Naruto easily stood up on his feet, hardly affected by his very first orgasm. "Trina...That felt amazing." Naruto suddenly felt a strange powerful urge overcome him. "Trina..Get down on all fours and turn around." Naruto commanded and it sent a wave of pleasure down Trina's spine. It was his natural instincts that were flaring up, he needed to show his this horny just who was in control in their relationship...

"Yes Naruto." Trina instantly obeyed dropping to the floor on all fours and turning around, showing her shapely round ass and dripping wet pussy to her son, her clit was fully erect out of it's sheath.

Naruto could smell just how horny Trina was. He moved closer to Trina with his thick rod poised to impale her. But he stopped just short entering her pussy. " Who are you loyal to?" His blue eyes shined with sadistic glee in delying the horny girl the pleasure of his cock. He had a dark smirk on his face.

LEMON ENDED

* * *

Naruto had gotten out of Trina's Room and decided to go back downstaris to finish the home work with Tori and be out the way, because he felt if he had gone round 2 with Trina she would have at least gotten pregnent or something. So hour have past and both Tori and Naruto had finished the homework given andTori looked at Naruto and blushed at him and said " thanks again for coming over and helping i really do hope you come over more she said Flirtatiously to Naruto.

Naruto just noodes his head and hugged her and left her house to go home and get ready for another day.

* * *

 **Not to sure in Paring yet tbh like im just playing around with it honestly im not trying to make Naruto a fuck boy but that what its turning into**


End file.
